fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alakazam
|region4=Sinnoh |regdex4=022 |region5=Kalos |regdex5=104 (Central) |gen=1 |color=Brown |first_appearance = Pokémon Red and Blue |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |ability2=Inner Focus |abilityh=Magic Guard |height=4'11" |weight=105.8 lbs. |evofrom=Kadabra |evointo=N/A }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Alakazam, known in Japan as フーディン ( ), is a Psychic-type Pokémon. It has evolved from Kadabra after being traded away without holding an Everstone. It is the final form of Abra. Alakazam can Mega Evolve. It can turn into Mega Alakazam. The required Mega Stone is called an Alakazite. Biology Alakazam is a being resembling a humanoid, with a large mustache (male Alakazam tend to have a larger mustache than female Alakazam). It has a long and thin snout and long, ear-like spikes, as well as two other spikes protruding from the sides of its yellow head, making its head slightly resemble some sort of star. It has a brown abdomen, as well as brown pad-like shoulders, forearms and knees, making it resemble a sort of armor. Its feet have three nails each, two on its toes and one on its heels. Its hands have two fingers and a thumb. It wields two spoons, each spoon places in one of its hands. These spoons act as amplifiers for its psychic powers, and are said to be made by its psychic powers. Alakazam appears to dislike using physical attacks and prefers to use all kinds of psychic powers instead. Alakazam appears to have an IQ around 5000, and its large brains can easily outperform a supercomputer. Its brain cells continually multiply and never die unless Alakazam itself passes away, making it able to remember everything in the world. This results in its brain growing so much, that its own neck can't support it anymore. Despite this, Alakazam holds his head up by using its psychic powers instead. In fact, all of Alakazam's muscles appear to be so weak, that Alakazam's psychic powers have to support them. Closing its eyes heightens Alakazam's other senses and allows it to use its psychic abilities to its maximum potentials. When Alakazam Mega Evolves, its brown parts become pale purple and appear to be bulkier. Alakazam's mustache also becomes longer and pure white, and it gains a white, bulb-shaped beard as well. It also gains an additional spike on the top of its head, also appears to have a red, oval, gem-like organ on its forehead. This organ is said to emit even more psychic powers. Mega Alakazam's feet appear to resemble talons now, and it appears to sit in a yoga-like meditating position, not unlike Meditite. Its two spoons are now five spoons and levitate just above Mega Alakazam in the shape of an arc. Trivia *Alakazam can be either seen as a counterpart to Machamp or Gengar. All three Pokémon have evolved after trading. **Alakazam and Machamp also have a 75% chance to be male. Alakazam excels in Special Attack, and Machamp in regular Attack. **Alakazam and Gengar represent paranormal beings. Both are able to Mega Evolve. Both excel in Special Attack and have a Base Stat total of 500. *Despite Alakazam, as well as Abra and Kadabra being mostly yellow, all three are classified to be Brown by the Pokédex. *The forearms, shoulders and knees of Mega Alakazam are shown to be pale purple in the artworks. Despite this, said body parts are brown in the game itself. *Mega Alakazam is the only Mega Evolved Pokémon to have gained a Base Stat total boost of 90 points, rather than the usual 100 points every other Mega Evolved Pokémon gets. Origin Alakazam appears to be based on a stage magician, or more specifically, a spoon bender. It also takes a similar appearances to foxes and goats. Both of these animals appear to be associated with magic. Mega Alakazam takes more of an appearance of a sorcerer of wizard, rather than an illusionist. Name origin Alakazam is an incantation, used by illusionists as a magic phrase. This goes along with the themes of Abra and Kadabra, whose names are parts of the popular incantation Abracadabra Foodin can be spelled as Houdin, thus making it a reference to magician Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin or to escape artist Harry Houdini. Just like the Japanese names of Abra and Kadabra, Alakazam's Japanese name refers to a famous illusionist. Stats - Mega= }} Gallery Artwork Sprites 065.gif|Generation V 065Alakazam.gif|Generation VI Mega_Alakazam.gif|Generation VI (Mega) Category:Pokkén Tournament U